


Surprises

by Eliabrith



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliabrith/pseuds/Eliabrith
Summary: The start of the new series brings about a couple of surprises for the three presenters.





	1. Altercation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Top Gear doesn’t belong to me it belongs to the BBC and Clarkson, Hammond and May belong to themselves.   
> This is fiction and in no way supposed to reflect real life.  
> Written 2006

Altercation (originally posted as Surprises)

Richard Hammond was dead.  
  
James idly thought of what that would mean for the future as he stood surrounded by 500 shocked audience members. The shows rating would dwindle and be pulled from the schedule at the end of the current series if not before then. Certainly he couldn’t see millions of fan girls and petrol heads tuning in the watch him drive cars sedately round the track. The future looked bleak when compared to the bright excitement of the morning when they had set about recording the first show of the spring series.  
  
'What the hell was that?' The nearest camera man asked as the audience shook themselves out of the stupor and began to murmur amongst themselves.  
  
'I have no idea.' James replied distractedly while sharing a bemused look with the director and hoping it was just a bad joke.   
  
The day had been almost perfect, the three of them falling easily into the bantering rhythm they’d built up over the years quips and friendly insults flying through the air to the delight of the onlookers. The something had changed during the 'Cool Wall' segment. Richard and Jeremy had argued about the placing of the cars as usual without resorting to physicality, unlike the BMW fiasco that ended up with them on the floor and a chewed picture card, but today something had been different, a tension had crept into the interaction as they moved from car to car and it was almost palpable by the time that James has rejoined them after a quick coffee in the port-a -cabin for the end segment.  
  
And now less than twenty minutes later Richard was dead or would be as soon as Jeremy caught him if the expression on his face was anything to go by.  
  
Shooting one last concerned look at the door the pair had vanished through as soon as the director called it a wrap he turned his attention back to the crowd, catching the director’s hand motion that he should circulate amongst the crowds answering questions and giving opinions which he dutifully did with a smile on his face but all the while hoping the others would come crashing back in.  
  
When most of the audience had finally dispersed James made his way to the port-a-cabin noting as he did the two Land Rovers still parked side by side where they’d been when he arrived. After seeing the cars both there he was surprised to find the cabin as empty and undisturbed as it had been when he had last left it now well over an hour ago for the last bits of filming. Intending to have words with the pair of them for abandoning him to the crowd he made himself a coffee and settled into finish his paper, confident they couldn’t sneak away as the car park was visible from the window.  
  
Sometime later after he’d given up on the paper due to failing light and moved on to debating if it would be possible for a florist to produce a wreath in the shape of a Pagani Zonda he heard voices coming from the car park and James looked up to see Richard talking to a producer as he approached the cabin, behind them he saw the director storm out of the studio and into the production office alerting James to the whereabouts of their missing third. 

A relived smile crossed his face, though to be honest he never thought Jeremy would actually kill their youngest member, then froze. Something still wasn’t right and James frowned out the window as the two got closer. Richard was holding himself oddly, his normal fluid, slightly manic movements where held tightly in check, his steps slow and measured as he disappeared from view leaving the producer standing in the car park before he turned and followed the director’s path towards the production office.  
  
A moment later the door opened and Richard came in limping slightly and headed straight to the coffee machine without flipping the light on. James’ breath caught as he looked at the younger man in the evening light coming through the windows, his hair as mused and his clothes slightly askew.  
  
'Richard?' There was a slight flinch as the word broke the silent in the cabin.  
  
'I thought you’d have left by now.' Richard replied not taking his attention away from the complicated coffee machine that finally spat out a mug full of liquid to which Richard began adding sugar from the little packets in the bowl net to the machine. 'Sorry about that earlier.'  
  
James’ frown didn’t let up as Richard spoke, the tone was almost normal but there was an underlying edge of exhaustion creeping in to it.  
  
Having prepared his coffee to his liking Richard turned the face James choosing to gently rest one hip against the edge of the table rather than flopping into his chair as was his wont.  
  
The new angle allowed James a better look and he swallowed angrily as he took in the deliberate and careful movements as Richard adjusted his stance but what really worried him was the dark smudges on both cheekbones and another on his chin that disappeared under his jaw bone.  
  
'That bastard!' James spat as he knocked the coffee table out of his way and headed for the door ignoring the startled reaction his abrupt actions garnered.  
  
'James?'   
  
He heard Richard’s querying call of his name as the door shut behind him but he continued to stride towards the studio. Behind him from the cabin he could faintly hear Richard letting loose a string of profanities before the door was wrenched open and his name shouted more insistently but by now he’d reached the studio door and he wasn’t in the mood to listen.  
  
Jeremy had never been one to shy away from using his greater height and mass to his advantage over his smaller colleague but this went far beyond picking him up or playfully wrestling 'Cool Wall' picture cards away from him.  
  
Entering the empty studio he caught sight of Jeremy standing by the raised seating area looking at something on a clipboard that the director had presumably given him. Like Richard his clothes were rumpled and slightly askew and as he got closer he could see bits of grass and other detritus caught in the messy greying curls.   
  
Jeremy looked up at his approach and gave him a sheepish half grin. 'Look James I’m sor..'   
  
The sentence was cut off as James punched him in the face hard enough to knock the taller man backwards so he sprawled on the floor.  
  
'You bastard!' James hissed at Jeremy who was staring up at him in shock and confusion, one hand pressed tightly against his jaw a trickle of bright blood running from a split lip.  
  
'Oh hell.'   
  
The quiet statement snapped James’ attention away from the fallen man to Richard who was standing behind him eyeing the scene in horror.  
  
'Christ! Jeremy, you OK?' Richard deliberately stepped around James and held out a hand to Jeremy as he sat up.  
  
'Yeah.' Jeremy muttered grasping the proffered hand and using it to steady himself as he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
'What the hell did you do that for?!' Richard rounded on James angrily as soon as Jeremy was steady on his feet again and deliberately put himself completely between the two taller men. Jeremy for once seemed happy to let Richard handle the situation completely as he stepped up onto the raised platform and sank down into his seat from while pressing a handkerchief to his sluggishly bleeding lip and eyeing James in confusion.   
  
'What do you mean?' James asked Richard confused by the indignant anger in the question.  
  
'What the hell did you hit him for?' Richard asked slowly as though explaining it to some dim witted   
child.  
  
'He…' James trailed off as he became uncertain both the gazes fixed on him where genuinely puzzled.  
  
'Rich?' Jeremy’s quietly spoken word commanded Richard’s full attention immediately and he turned around to look at Jeremy. Over the top of Richard’s head James could see Jeremy’s expression change from confusion to horrified and hurt a mixture that James couldn’t begin to understand.  
  
A beckoning twitch of an index finger took Richard slowly to Jeremy’s side with Jeremy looking at him closely.  
  
'Have you seen yourself?'   
  
The quiet question caused Richard to frown.   
  
'No, why?' The confused tone implying he thought Jeremy might have hit his head on the concrete floor.  
  
Reaching out Jeremy snagged him by an arm and pulled him closer shooting James an odd look when he made to protest the manhandling. Licking his thumb Jeremy reached up and rubbed it across the dark mark on the edge of Richards jaw before showing it to Richard.  
  
'Oh.' Richard said softly before licking his own palm and scrubbing the area Jeremy had indicated.  
James watched silently as the mark smudged then faded and he realised it was dirt rather than the beginnings of a bruise but was still uncertain.  
  
'OK so you didn’t hit him in the face but he is hurt look at the way he’s moving!'  
  
Richard gaped at James over his shoulder in astonishment and so missed the almost frightened look that flitted across Jeremy’s face.  
  
'Rich?'  
  
'He didn’t hurt me.' Richard ignored Jeremy’s question in favour of turning to face James and staring at him while propping himself up with one hip leaning against the back of Jeremy’s chair as gingerly as he had in the cabin.  
  
'Oh come on. You didn’t do that to yourself running out a door.' James scoffed.  
  
'He didn’t hurt me.' Richard repeated firmly glancing between the other men but didn’t quiet meet the eyes of either one of them causing Jeremy to frown up at him in concern.  
  
'Richard?' This time the query was insistent.  
  
'I’m just a bit uncomfortable is all.' Richard shrugged as he made a face his cheeks turning faintly pink as he met Jeremy’s gaze for a moment.   
  
'Ahh.' Jeremy said softly as though all had been made clear a similar pink tinge creeping across his more weathered features while James continued staring at the two embarrassed men in confusion hoping for an explanation that made sense.   
  
'Sorry.' Jeremy added as he moved his head to bump it gently against Richard’s side. 

Richard’s reply was to twist his mouth into a wry grin and ruffle the greying curls lightly.   
  
The affectionate gesture gave James the explanation he’d been wanting, though now he thought he might have changed his mind about wanting it as he felt his own face heat.  
  
End.

Written February 2006

 

 


	2. Discussion

James glared at the ominous low hanging clouds as he nosed his Porsche along the Marsh Road into Pendine. It had been more than a week since he'd found out about Jeremy and Richards extracurricular activities and he still wasn't sure how he felt about the discovery.   
  
They'd filmed the episode on Wednesday without problems, everything had gone smoothly but he'd minimised contact with the other too by arriving as late as he'd dared and blaming the Lagonda then making excuses as soon as possible after filming was done that he had to get back to London to do something for his mother.  
  
As he'd pulled out of the car park he'd seen Richard running towards the car but pretended he didn't, aware of his friend in the rear view mirror stopping and looking after him in frustration, for a moment he'd considered pulling over, then Richard had turned away and jogged over to join Jeremy and the producer. Since then he'd screened his calls knowing that it was cowardly and rather unfair but he'd wanted more time.   
  
Then this morning the producer had called with the news that the section of film they'd shot on Pendine Sands for this current series needed some pick up shots as the light metre had apparently been giving false readings making some of the footage unusable and could he come to Pendine and do some re-shoots. He’d agreed when the producer assured him it wouldn’t take more than a couple of hours rather than the four dreary days they’d spent there for the initial shoot. Despite the assurance, one of the researchers had called him back within 10 minutes and recommended he bring an overnight bag just in case the changeable Welsh weather didn’t co-operate.  
  
Pulling into a space along the beach front James could see the production and equipment vans sitting at the top of the ramp down to the beach but there was no sign of his colleagues or the three test cars. Getting out and locking the 9-11 he looked up to see a crew member jump from the control van and jog towards him.  
  
'Don’t tell me I’m the first here?' James asked as soon as the young man, he recognised as a cameraman, was close enough he didn’t have to raise his voice.   
  
The cameraman shook his head as he took a couple of deep breaths. 'There’ll be a slight delay in filming, Clarkson had a family emergency but he hopes to be here by this afternoon so hopefully we’ll still be done today. Hammond is up at the hotel waiting with the cars, the owner’s letting us use the hotel dinning room as a base rather than cramming into the bar with the locals. We’re doing as much set-up as we can before heading up for lunch so you might as well go on up and be comfortable.'

He tucked at the collar of his jacket up as the breeze picked up and he turned to head back to the van, message delivered.  
  
'Right.' James said softly as he watched the other man jog away, for a moment he considered staying to watch the view before dismissing it as the avoidance tactic it was. Unlocking the car he’d barely dropped into the driving seat when the heavens opened and most of the view disappeared behind sheets of rain. Ahead of him he could see the production team scurry around retrieving some equipment and duck into the shelter of the vans.   
  
'Great.' He muttered as the likelihood of getting finished this afternoon decreased yet again. Starting the engine he pulled out and drove the several hundred yards to the small hotel they always used while filming at Pendine. The three test cars where tucked neatly against the back wall of the small car park along with Hammond’s distinctive and battered Land Rover.  
  
The hotel itself had originally been two semi-detached pubs but had since been combined to form one large bar in one half with the family home on the first floor and a eight bedroom hotel in the other half with a the dinning room and a large kitchen that served the hotel and bar on the ground floor .   
  
Walking in to the bar James caught sight of Hammond ensconced in the far corner having what looked like a heated debate with a some of the locals. Approaching the bar he caught the eye of the young barmaid who moved over to speak with him.  
  
'What can I get you Mr May?' She asked.  
  
'Just a pot of tea if you wouldn’t mind.'  
  
'Why don’t you go on in and sit down comfortably. I’ll bring it in to you in a minute.' She waved a hand at the doors that connected the hotel to the bar.  
  
'Thanks.' He smiled his gratitude and slipped quickly through into the much quieter hotel end a quick glance around showed him that the building work that had been going on the last time they where here in late March had been finished and there was now a separate comfortable lounge that extended out the back of the hotel. Crossing the dinning room he stepped into the new sitting area which, via patio doors, allowed access to the walled beer garden.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him he looked away from the drenched garden to see the barmaid setting a tray down on the nearest coffee table and unload the cup, tea pot, milk jugs, sugar bowl and a plate with half a chocolate cake, scones, biscuits, and sticky buns pilled on it.  
  
'I didn’t ask for anything to eat.' He pointed out wincing at the awkwardness of the comment. The girl just flashed him smile and picked up the tray again.  
  
'Mrs Lewis thought it was the Telegraph you read.' She said nodding to the paper that had been hidden under the tray.  
  
'Ah yes thank you.'   
  
The girl slipped out as quietly as she’d entered. Mrs Lewis was the owner of the business and always seemed to be of the impression that her guests should never go hungry. Jeremy and he had long decided that she was trying to get Richard to grow by feeding him as much as he could possibly eat. Eyeing the pile of calorie laden goodies James switched to the opinion that she thought they all needed feeding up.  
  
Settling into the wicker chair behind the coffee table he fixed himself a drink then picked up the paper and opened it to the crossword. He’d started this mornings at home but hadn’t brought it with him, picking a pen from his jacket he filled in the answers he’d solved earlier before swallowing a mouthful of tea and loosing himself in the clues.   
  
*  
  
'So this is where you’re hiding then?'  
  
The familiar voice coming from the doorway made James jump slightly.  
  
'I’m not hiding.' He replied not looked up from his crossword as Richard flopped into the chair across from him and set his partially drunk pint on the table.  
  
'So it just looks like it then?' Richard tone lost some of it’s friendliness causing James to look over at him for the first time.   
  
His young friend was slouched casually in his chair but there was a wariness in the large, dark brown eyes.  
  
'I’m not hiding.' He reiterated setting the paper down. 'It was just too noisy in the bar.'   
  
He picked up his cup for a drink, grimacing as he found it had gone cold while he’d been occupied. Another glance at Richard showed he wasn’t convinced, the previously relaxed form had become more tense.  
  
'Why’d you run off on Wednesday after filming?'  
  
'I told you, I had plans with Mum.'   
  
'Odd, my mum didn’t mention you went with them to Bingo on Wednesday night when I spoke to her yesterday.' Richard tone was now rather flat and cold.  
  
James froze knowing he’d been caught out. Their three mothers had hit it off while testing some small cars for them on the show and almost every month arranged a night out together. He’d forgotten it had been on Wednesday.  
  
Slumping back in his chair James scrubbed a hand through his hair. 'Look I just wanted some time on my own to think a few things through.'  
  
'This is about what happened after the first show isn’t it?' Richard asked.  
  
James nodded, frantically trying to organise his confused thoughts and emotions into something coherent.  
  
'And?'  
  
'And I don’t know.' He admitted helplessly.  
  
Richard leaned forward a determined expression on his face. 'If I hadn’t come in here would you have spoken to me at all unless we were in front of the cameras?'  
  
James stared at him slightly shocked mouth dropping open but no sound emerged.  
  
'Well glad to know what you think of me then.' Richard grabbed his glass and got to his feet.  
  
'Richard.' James reached out and caught his arm as he passed him on the way to the door.  
  
'What?' The smaller man snapped.  
  
'Sit down.' Seeing a mutinous expression flit across Richard’s face he added. 'Please?'  
  
For a second he though Hammond might just walk away then he relaxed slightly and kicking the door closed with one foot, returned to drop into his seat and stare at James across the table. Realising the younger man wasn’t going to help him.  
  
'Err… How long have you.. err?' James trailed off helplessly.  
  
'A while.' Was the non committal answer.  
  
'Why? I mean you’re both happily married or so I thought. So why risk that?'  
  
'We… It just happened.' Richard shrugged. 'I can’t really explain it, it just is. I don’t want to hurt anyone.'  
'You don’t think Amanda would suspect anything with you going home the way you did last Wednesday?'  
  
'I didn’t go home I went to the flat in London, I was filming Brainiac that week. Besides that was…' Richard trailed off searching for words. 'It’s not normally like that. We got rather carried away, and not just Jeremy, before you start worrying about that again. Believe me at the time I certainly wasn’t complaining.'  
  
James felt his face heat at that candid comment and he glanced away.  
  
'Sorry.' Richard muttered in apology as he picked up his glass and took a sip.  
  
'I know it’s none of my business but I do worry, it’s just he’s so much larger than you and he’s never had a problem using his size to try and intimidate you before.'  
  
Richard shook his head dismissing the notion. 'That’s just messing around in front of the camera he’d never actually hurt me.' He stared into the remainder of his pint for a moment before muttering sulkily into the glass. 'He’s not much bigger than me anyway.'  
  
'I really, _really_ didn’t need to hear that.' James muttered, dropping his face into his hands to hide his blush and missing the wicked grin flitting across Richard’s face at his discomfort.   
  
End

Written March 2006

 


	3. Resolution

By lunchtime James was feeling if not exactly happy about the situation then slightly less disturbed and they had fallen back into the easy and comfortable rhythm of banter that defined their friendship.  
  
The crew had joined them at the hotel for lunch as the cameraman James had spoken to earlier had said they would and all where glad to be in the warm and dry eating bowls of hot soup accompanied by plated of well filled sandwiches. Mrs Lewis had put in an appearance and done her usual fussing that everyone, but especially Richard, ate enough.   
  
Afterwards, with all the setup complete, the crew remained at the hotel effectively cutting off any further discussion of the earlier topic which both men were privately relieved about though trying not to show it.   
  
As time when on the director sat in the lounge area becoming more agitated, constantly checking his phone and watch and trying to ignore the impromptu darts tournament that had sprung up in the dinning room after someone had found a magnetic game. For a time James had sat with him reading the paper but the increasing tension had driven him out into the main room to join Richard in refereeing the darts game between the sound and camera teams.   
  
By the time the seventh game had started Richard had grown tense too, previously James would have, like the crew, put his edginess down to his prolonged inactivity but now he could see another layer of anxiety when Richard periodically glanced at his watch.  
  
'Fancy another drink?' Richard nodded to James’ almost finished glass of lemonade.  
  
'No thanks.' James made a face at his soft drink wishing it was a pint. Over lunch the director had declared there would be no more alcohol because he 'wanted people able to work if Clarkson ever bothers to show his ugly mug'.  
  
'Back in a minute then.' Richard disappeared through the open doors into the bar already fishing his mobile from his pocket.  
  
James shot a glance towards the clock, it was almost three, now more than four hours since he’d arrived expecting to be gone by this point and they still hadn’t heard anything from their missing third which wasn’t for lack of trying on the part of the director and Richard.   
  
The round ended and he tallied up the scores while the teams were distracted arguing if the sound crew exploding a crisp bag while the camera crew was throwing counted as sabotage and the shot could be retaken. James helpfully pointed out that if the camera crew got to retake shots then the sound crew should too after the sound crews mobiles had all mysteriously gone off when each member took aim which effectively ended the quarrel and both teams collected their darts with only the occasional jostling.  
  
Looking at the door into the bar James frowned when he realised he couldn’t see Richard anywhere at the bar then dismissed the concern as silly, muttering 'Probably gone to the loo.' to himself, though not quite as quietly as he thought as he received a couple of odd looks from those nearest him  
  
The next round progressed without further incident and while they were collecting the darts again James took the opportunity for another look through the door. Still no sign of Richard anywhere in the bar.  
  
As the teams lined up for yet another round, which wasn’t too surprising really when the only other game they’d found was a Ludo set minus any dice Richard fairly bounced back through the door earning himself a few odd looks and narrowly missing getting hit by one of the darts.  
  
He ignored the near miss and darted across to James’s side, gave a quick glance to the scribbled score and announced. 'Sound team wins now lets go do some work.'  
  
The director peered round the corner at him. 'Aren’t we still missing someone?'  
  
'Who?' Jeremy asked as he came through the door.  
  
'Where the hell have you been?!' The director focused solely on Jeremy and ignored the others.   
  
'I told you I’d be late. Had to meet Francie in Liverpool with some stuff for the dog before they got the boat to Douglas. I didn’t make bad time all considered.'  
  
'The dog?! We‘ve been waiting around all day for you because of a dog? And why didn’t you answer your bloody phone?'  
  
'Yes, she forgot to pack it’s insulin and oddly didn’t want it dying on the kids when they’re trying to have a fun weekend. As for the phone…' Jeremy fished in his jacket pocket for a moment before producing the remains of his mobile. 'Apparently it’s not as solid as I thought. So we ready?'  
  
The director gave him a filthy look before packing up his belongings.  
  
'Ouch.' Richard mumbled lifting the broken phone for a closer look. The case was cracked clean through and the screen was completely shattered. 'What the hell did you do with it?'  
  
'Shut it in the car door.' Jeremy had the grace to look sheepish.  
  
'Can we get any work done today?' The director called from the doorway now giving all three pointed looks.  
  
'Yep.' Jeremy grinned happily and dropped an arm casually across Richards arm to steer him out the door while turning his head to ask. 'Coming James?'  
  
'Of course.' James replied neutrally, as Jeremy had looked at him over Richard’s head he’d seen the younger man gaze up at his companion with an expression that could only be described as beatific. Richard for all his claims that he didn’t know what this _thing_ meant, was clearly in a lot further than he’d realised. _Oh Richard._ he thought.  
  
Jeremy gave him concerned look at his cool tone.  
  
Richard shot him a startled glance before remarking 'Maybe we should go.' but made no move to step out from under Jeremy’s arm. He nudged Jeremy lightly in the stomach to get the taller man’s attention and some silent communication passed between them because Jeremy removed his arm and ruffled Richard’s hair before moving toward the door when the director stuck his head back in again. 'We’re coming!' He protested before the other man could do more than open his mouth.  
  
The director pulled his head back out and Jeremy followed him outside leaving Richard and James alone again.  
  
'Now what?' Richard asked turning back and glaring at James.  
  
'Nothing.' James muttered as he fused with his jacket before pulling it on.  
  
'I thought we were fine?'  
  
'We are.' He managed a soft smile.  
  
'But you not fine with Jeremy.' Richard stated eyes turning hard.  
  
'Give me some more time Rich.' James pleaded.  
  
'Whatever.' Richard waved a hand in dismissal then stalked from the room.  
  
****  
  
The filming had gone smoothly despite the slight tension between the three presenters and when the cameras weren’t on him Jeremy kept giving the other two confused looks. The time alone in the cars had given James a much needed chance to think. Richard, he knew, wouldn’t let him get away with his behaviour earlier and to be fair he wouldn’t blame him so he had to get his thoughts ordered.   
  
Gay relationships didn’t bother him, he had several gay friends, was even standing as best man for one of his friends from college to his long time partner next month. So was it that they were messing around on their families? That probably had something to do with it yes. He had grown up respecting the institution of marriage. He’d never married because he’d never met anyone yet he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wasn’t prudish or naïve, affairs happened but normally because someone was unhappy in a relationship and neither Richard or Jeremy were. He’d known them long enough to see that the relationships within each family were completely genuine which left him confused as to the why but didn’t explain the hurt he felt.  
  
Part of it was that he was hurt they hadn’t told him. Richard said he was his best friend but he hadn’t trusted him with the secret. He’d had to find out by accident.   
  
Most of it, however teenage girlish it sounded, was that he was left out. He didn’t fancy either of them and even if his tastes ran in that direction he certainly wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with one of them. In a short space of time Richard would drive him insane and Jeremy would drive him to drink or violence or, possibly, even both. He’d fitted in to the show quickly and it had become a happy little family. Yes they’d all had their own lives apart from the show but it was something that was theirs. Three friends just messing about together. Now he was left out. Logically it knew that he was being silly feeling like that, nothing had actually changed, he wasn’t really being left out. And that was something he’d never admit to either of them.   
  
Besides he wasn’t worried about himself.  
  
****  
  
By early evening they’d shot the replacement footage and added some new stuff then the crew had checked out the quality and the director was finally happy enough to head back to London to start the editing while the crew packed up the equipment and then headed back to the pub for a celebratory drink or two.  
  
'Right lets have it then.' Jeremy dropped into the chair opposite and stretched his legs out effectively making James feel trapped in his corner.  
  
'Have what?' James muttered without looking up.  
  
'Whatever it is you need to say to me.'  
  
'I don’t…'  
  
Jeremy snorted. 'I know you aren’t happy with me but why is Richard refusing to speak to you?'  
  
'It’s nothing.'  
  
'Hardly.'  
  
'Where is he?' James asked still stalling, as he glanced around the room seeing the doors to the bar closed where closed and that they where completely alone.  
  
Jeremy pinned him with an irritated look.

'He’s taking a shower. We spend a couple of hours messing about at high speed on a beach and he trips over his own feet and lands in a car park puddle.' He grinned briefly before it faded and he assumed his previous serious expression. 'Now what is going on?'  
  
'You’re going to hurt him.'  
  
Jeremy’s jaw dropped in surprise and he stared across the table at his friend. 'Is this about what happened after the first show?'  
  
'Partially.'  
  
'He wasn’t hurt, I _wouldn’t_ hurt him.'  
  
James could read in Jeremy’s eyes that the other man believed what he said.

'Maybe not intentionally.' He allowed. 'but you will.'  
  
'Why?! How?!' He flopped back in his chair at glared at James in annoyance.  
  
'Oh for god sake Jeremy, you’re married. You’re _both_ married. What would happen if someone saw you? You really think he wouldn’t be hurt if it got splashed across the tabloids?'   
  
'We’ve been careful. Not even you had a clue there was anything until it was practically spelt out for you, did you?'  
  
That gave James pause. 'How long has it been going on?'  
  
'Almost a year.' Jeremy admitted sitting upright again and tilting his glass forward to peer into it’s depths.  
  
'And how long until you get bored?' James tried a different tack.  
  
'What?' Jeremy darted his eyes up in shock.  
  
'How long before you get bored and find something else to amuse yourself with?' He repeated.  
  
'That’s none of your business.' Jeremy snapped. 'Yes you can be concerned he’s you best friend but our relationship isn’t any of your business.'  
  
'It is when Richard is going to get hurt.'   
  
'I am not going to hurt him!' Jeremy snapped then looked around to check they where still alone.   
  
'You can’t guarantee that!' James snapped back thinking of the expression on Richard’s face when the older man had touched him earlier.  
  
'I won’t hurt him.' Jeremy repeated softly. 'I don’t know what’s going to happen but I won’t hurt him.'  
  
'I don’t think you can avoid it.' James said slumping back in his own chair. 'He’s in love with you.' The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it.  
  
Jeremy froze glass halfway to his mouth. 'What?'  
  
'Didn’t you know?'

Some perverse urge seemed to had taken command of his mouth leaving him no option but to just watch as the words hit home. James felt more sad than satisfied at Jeremy’s eerily blank expression. Richard didn’t deserve this. James might not have understood what had been going on but did he really need to? Richard deserved to be happy and for some reason it seemed he was. OR had been. What right had he to disrupt the fragile balance that had existed. Yes Jeremy might be about to hurt Rich and probably badly but James had forced his hand. Now everyone would be hurt. Probably neither would willingly speak to him again and he would deserve it. How did he get from wanting to protect Richard to be the one responsible for hurting him.  
  
'He told you that?' Jeremy asked his tense voice breaking through James’ tumbled thoughts.  
  
'He didn’t have to, it was written all over his face when you finally showed up and he could stop thinking you’d met a sticky end somewhere.' James said quietly as he let his head drop back, eyes closed in in frustration.   
  
A few moments of silence he added. 'I’m sorry, shouldn’t have said anything.'  
  
When there was no reply he opened his eyes to see Jeremy still looking at him but worse, over the other man’s shoulder, standing 20 feet away, just inside the swing doors was Richard. In sock soles and hair still wet he looked like he’d just come from the shower but the cold, angry expression on his face said he’d been there for sometime.  
  
'Oh god.' He groaned, the quiet words seeming loud in the too silent room, he squeezed his eyes shut in the futile hope that the scene would be different when he re-opened them. It wasn’t.  
  
Following James’ gaze Jeremy slowly turned to look over his shoulder to where their third still stood immobile in the shadows at the other end of the room.  
  
Unflinching under the blue eyed gaze Richard hurriedly schooled his features into an expressionless mask but there was still a recognisably defiant tilt to his chin and James was sure it would be reflected in the expressive eyes if the other man been close enough to allow him a good look.  
  
'Richard.' James managed hoping he didn’t sound as anxious as he felt.  
  
Richard’s gaze darted between them but he made no move to step away from the door, nor did he relax any and James suspected he was considering bolting. After a couple of seconds he fixed his eyes on Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy didn’t say anything, just looked back at the younger man, one arm resting along the back of his chair the other resting against his chest the curled fist tucked under his chin. The angle Jeremy was sitting sat at made it impossible for James to see his expression. After several seconds Jeremy raised two fingers and beckoned Richard forward. The younger man came, taking slow, even steps and not taking his eyes off Jeremy.  
  
Reaching the table Richard stopped a couple of feet away gave James an unreadable glance before looking down and meeting Jeremy’s eyes again as defiantly as he could, almost daring Jeremy to make an issue of his feelings.  
  
They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity to the increasingly concerned James before Jeremy spoke without looking away from Richard.  
  
'I won’t hurt him James.' He turned his head to look over his shoulder at James. 'Not if I can possibly help it.'  
  
James looked at the earnest expression, at the happy light in the blue eyes. Above Jeremy’s head he could see Richard smiling down at the unseeing Jeremy, his expression completely content. Lifting his head slightly he met James’ gaze raising one eyebrow in a silent challenge.  
  
Who was he to object?   
  
James nodded at them in acceptance seeing them both relax completely as he reached for his long forgotten glass, Richard stepping forward to lean against Jeremy’s shoulder and Jeremy resting his head against Richard.   
  
Finding his glass empty he looked back at the other pair. 'Right what’s for dinner?'  
  
End

April 2006

 


End file.
